Final Fantasy Zero
by goori goori
Summary: Before there was the Final Fantasy series...There was Final Fantasy Zero...click to find out PLEASE R+R!! ( no summary yet )


FINAL FANTASY ZERO Final fantasy zero  
  
  
  
The fantasy starts now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by: Tao Li and Jason Sunwoo  
  
Characters by: Tao Li and Jason Sunwoo  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Fantasy Begins.  
  
  
  
"Zero! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What!"  
  
Slicking back his light blue hair back, he woke with a start.  
  
"Man! If you do that one more time, you're gonna be kicked off the squad!"  
  
"Shut up. I can do whatever I want. Got it?"  
  
Zero looked around. He was still in the back of a military truck, the roof of the truck steadily dripping water. He peaked out a crack. The car was driving down a ran-down street. Nobody was out because it was raining.  
  
Suddenly, the truck stopped with a halt. Zero fell off his seat and banged his head on the other wall.  
  
"Shit!" he rubbed his head.  
  
Then a voice boomed. "Ok, soldiers!" It was the captain. "You know what to do! The place is being suspected of illegal weapon shipments! We bust in."  
  
Before the captain could finish off, the squad finished the sentence for him "And kill them, kill them all" They groaned.  
  
"Got that?!" The captain yelled  
  
"Yes, sir!" All of them except Zero said.  
  
"And Zero," The captain said. "Cut those silly bangs off. You look like a girl."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Everybody, out!" With the captain's orders, all of the soldiers grabbed their rifles and ran out of the truck. Zero on the other hand, took his time. He checked his sword strapped at the waist, grabbed his rifle, and got off the truck.  
  
The soldier's lined up against the wall waiting for orders.  
  
The commander help up his index finger.then his middle. "GO!" he shouted  
  
The soldiers kicked the door open. Without hesitation, they started shooting. Bullets were flying all over the warehouse.  
  
"Another day at work." Zero said to himself. He put his mouth mask on making him look like a ninja. Then he cracked his neck and knuckles. He threw his rifle down on the ground and pulled out two handguns. Enough to do the trick with his experience.  
  
He busted in and pointed both of his guns at the top where terrorists were about ready to fire at him. Two shots.two dead.  
  
"Zero, watch out!" a soldier said to him. With that, Zero looked forward and strafed to his right and shot one another terrorist.  
  
"Team Blue! Are the snipers ready?" a voice said through the radio.  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Hurry up and get yourself in positions! A boat is about to escape!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The soldier looked back at his team and said, "Hurry! Get in your positions!"  
  
Back in the warehouse, Zero was killing people with ease. A shot there and a shot there. His accuracy was amazing. As he was shooting, something caught his attention. He saw a girl in leather escape through the back door.  
  
Zero shot at her but missed by an inch. She covered her head and ran out. "Hey!" Zero decided to chase after her. As he ran, he reloaded his pistols incase.  
  
"Team Blue! A girl is headed your way! Hold your fire. I repeat, hold your fire!"  
  
"Affirmative"  
  
The rain had gotten worse since the beginning and Zero could sense lighting from a mile away. He held out his gun and triggered. He missed.  
  
"Fuck!" He didn't give up. Zero decided not to kill her.  
  
The girl looked back to see if Zero was still chasing her. He was nowhere in sight so she stopped and let out a big sigh. When she turned around, Zero was right in front of her face.  
  
With that, Zero aimed straight at her face.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll kill you."  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Tell me who you are and what you were doing in there." Zero raised it up aiming for her forehead now. "Tell me. I'm not joking around!" Zero was getting angry.  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you!"  
  
Before he knew it, she pulled out a gun and aimed at his mouth. It was a draw.  
  
Can't believe I'm being so harsh to a good-looking girl like her.  
  
The girl slicked her wet, light brown hair back and shoved the gun in Zero's mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, this won't hurt." She kicked Zero on his groin. He fell down headfirst and closed his eyes. "Much." 


End file.
